


Thinking of You

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio is bored and home alone, and can't stop his thoughts from drifting to his partner and what he might be doing. So, he decides to give him a call.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Thinking of You

Octavio was bored. He was home alone and he was bored. He'd tried watching TV, playing video games and scrolling through his social media but nothing could keep his attention. He'd decided to take a shower, hoping it might help him unwind and relax. He felt a little better, as he dried himself off but he was still so bored. He flopped, defeated onto the bed, not bothering to get dressed just yet. He looked down at himself, running his index finger along the strip of hair beneath his naval, that still felt a little damp. His hand fell lower to run over his crotch, and he raised an eyebrow to himself. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. He pushed himself up further along the bed, propping his pillows up, before lying back and tucking one hand behind his head. The other returned to his cock, cupping and fondling himself while he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. He couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to his partner and what he might be doing. Elliott was working at the bar tonight, so he was probably serving drinks and charming people into buying another; it's what he did best. He wondered what he might do if he was here with him, right now. He thought about them in bed together, and imagined the trickster's hands all over him; his touch firm but gentle. Elliott would kiss as many parts of him as he could, nuzzle his neck and drag his tongue across his skin, making his body flush in a way that only Elliott could. He'd flash him that winning smile, before making his way down his body and wrapping those perfect, plushy lips around his cock, that wanted him so badly. Octavio audibly whined at the thought, and his eyes fluttered open. His hazel orbs gazed down at his flesh in his hand, which was now flushed and leaking with a need for his partner, that he wasn't here to satisfy. The runner picked up his phone, with the intention of maybe finding something online to jerk off to, as a way to pass the time until his boyfriend got home. Instead, however, his eyes sparkled mischievously, his finger hovering over the camera app.

Elliott had placed the finishing touches to the drink he was making, before sliding it across the bar towards Wraith. She sipped it silently, while he rested his elbows on the counter, his eyes wandering around the room. They'd run out of things to talk about a little while ago, but he still didn't want to leave her alone in case she started scaring his customers away. Again. People liked to hit on her from time to time, figuring they'd try their luck with the mysterious legend but she wasn't having any of it, and Elliott didn't really feel like having to replace another table, after the the last guy got what was coming to him, so he figured keeping her company was the best way to avoid that. Her icy eyes glanced towards his phone, on the bar top, before his did, and he smiled when he saw the screen light up with his partner's name. His heart fluttered at the message that read, "thinking about you," with a heart emoji at the end. His eyes widened when he expanded the message, and he fumbled with the phone in his hands almost dropping it in the process. He clutched it to his chest protectively, his heart beating excitedly against it, until he noticed Wraith looking at him, with an almost knowing look on her face. She drained the rest of her drink and slid out her seat, without a word, and headed out, leaving him alone at the bar. The trickster glanced around him, making sure the rest of his patrons were at their tables and no one was approaching him, before peeling his phone away from himself and looking down at the photo on the screen properly. He could feel his face heat up at the sight of Octavio laid out on their bed, legs spread with his erect cock in hand. His eyelids were lowered, giving the camera the most perfect look that would definitely seduce Elliott in an instant were he there with him.   
"You're so gorgeous," he replied, quickly tapping out his response while checking for any approaching customers. "Wish I was there."   
He placed his phone in his pocket, and picked up a cloth to begin wiping the bar top down, hoping it might take his mind off his partner. But Octavio wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy, following his message with another a few minutes later. This time, it was a short video of him steadily stroking his length, with the simple caption, "me too." 

The trickster swallowed thickly, peering around the room. It was relatively quiet tonight. He could always try to sneak out of here and try to make it up to his staff some other time. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, stepping out from behind the bar and making his way to the dingey back office. He rolled up the sleeves of his button-up and had his phone to his ear, before he'd even realised it, closing the office door behind him and sliding the lock across. Octavio picked up just as the trickster had settled himself into the old, leather chair behind his desk. Even just hearing his partner's voice on the other end of the phone, sent a shiver over his body.   
"Amor, what a surprise to hear from you," Octavio laughed, causing the trickster to shake his head with a smile.   
"What have you been up to, hmm?" Elliott asked, his voice already low and husky, at the thought that his boyfriend might still be nude, while they were having this conversation.   
A few beats passed, where Octavio didn't say anything, until he eventually spoke up.   
"Nothing," he replied, dragging the word out, trying to feign innocence.   
"It didn't look like nothing to me," Elliott pointed out, his tone teasing, receiving a quiet laugh from his partner.   
“Come home, the runner whined. “I’m so bored and horny.”  
“I’m at work, babe. I wish I could...Fuck, I _really_ wish I could.”   
Elliott let his eyes fall closed momentarily, thinking back to the messages he’d received earlier.  
“So...are you...y’know...done?”  
“No,” the speedster replied, and Elliott could tell by his tone, a pout had formed on his lips.”I can’t get off without you.”  
The trickster knew that was a lie, and was a tactic his partner liked to use to stroke his ego. Still he took the bait, getting as comfortable in his chair as he possibly could before responding.   
“I’m here now.”   
"You are."   
"Soooo…?"   
"Talk to me," Octavio said, switching his phone to loudspeaker, before setting it on the pillow next to him and lying back.   
"I _am_...talking to you," Elliott replied, scratching his chin. "But, uh okay...how was your day?"   
"Not like that," the runner snorted, nibbling on his lower lip when he ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock. "I mean like...tell me what you want to do to me. Talk dirty."   
"Oh!" Elliott replied, a blush painted on his cheeks. "Erm...alright. Well, um...if I _was_ there with you, I'd start off by doing my favourite thing in the whole world."   
"What?"   
"Kissing you. I'd kiss you and...your neck...and your chest. Maybe...play with your nipples a little bit, because I know you like that. Is this...good?"  
Octavio let his eyes fall closed, with a nod as he began stroking himself. He only spoke up, when he remembered his partner couldn't actually see him right now.   
"Keep going."   
"Okay," Elliott replied quietly, wracking his brain for the right thing to say.   
He was quiet for some time, until he decided to relax back into his seat and shut his eyes, trying to imagine the scenario.   
"I...just...want to watch you touching yourself," he continued, hearing Octavio hum in satisfaction on the other end of the phone. "You look so good I don't want to interrupt, so-."   
"Interrupt me! Interrupt me!" the speedster interjected, sounding somewhat desperate, as he quickened the pace of his strokes. "I want you, Papi...por favor."   
The trickster ran his tongue over his lips, feeling his crotch area grow tighter.   
"Okay, okay…I'd come closer and I can't stop looking at you. Admiring you. But I know how bad you want it. And I want you too. So bad."   
He paused, listening to his partner let out a huff of air, as he began pawing at his growing bulge, through the fabric of his pants, before continuing.   
"I'd do whatever you want. Let you fuck me. I could fuck you…".   
"Yeah," Octavio groaned, heat beginning to absorb every inch of his body. "I want you to fuck me."   
The trickster let out a groan of his own, sliding frustrated a hand through his hair, since there was little else he could do with it, in his current situation.  
"Say that again."   
"I want you to fuck me."   
"Fuck," Elliott whispered, knitting his eyebrows together.   
His trousers were becoming incredibly tight, and it took every shred of his will power to not unzip them and relieve himself to the sound of his lover's sighs.   
"I think I'm close," the runner announced with a small whine, pulling the trickster from his thoughts and regaining his full attention.   
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah."  
"I wanna hear you cum," Elliott said, resting a hand against his face that was now warm to the touch. "Please, baby. Moan for me. Let me hear you."   
Octavio's lips trembled, as he let a soft groan escape him, pumping his length as quickly as he could, chasing that warm feeling.   
"You sound so good, babe," Elliott praised him, nibbling on his lower lip, trying to stop his natural instincts, which was to moan back. "God, you're driving me crazy. I wanna fuck you so bad...Make love to you. I just want to feel you-."   
"Ah...Elliott, mierda," the runner panted, the simple praise being enough to tip him over the edge, spurting his load with a voice cracking moan.   
"You're so good," the trickster hummed, wishing he was by his partner's side, right now, so he could kiss and cuddle him and tell him how amazing he was.   
The line went quiet for some time, save for the sound of Octavio's gentle breathing, as he tried to get his breath back.   
"Are you okay?" Elliott eventually asked, his heart warming when he heard a quiet chuckle coming from his boyfriend.   
"I feel awesome. Are you okay, cariño?"  
"I don't know. That's a complicated question," he replied, with a laugh, brushing his curls from his face. "You've gone and gotten me all worked up."   
"Aw, I'm sorry," Octavio teased. "I'll save some for you, for later. I promise."   
"You better...Fuck. I can't wait to see you."   
The runner grinned mischievously to himself, before answering.   
"Well...Maybe you won't have to wait for long."

* * *

The door to the office was unlocked and opened as soon as Octavio rapped a single knuckle against it. He was taken by the wrist and pulled inside, the sudden movement causing him to drop the bag that was slung over his shoulder onto the floor. A pair of hands came to rest on either side of his face, and he was forced back against the door, trapping him between the worn wood and the warmth of his partner's body. Elliott didn't waste any time, kissing him so deeply and passionately, Octavio could swear he could taste the desperation and need on his tongue.   
"I thought you'd never get here," the trickster said, when he broke the kiss, taking the younger legend's hands and pulling him towards the desk.   
"Sorry, amor. I had some things to do first," the runner explained, watching intently as his boyfriend dropped to his knees and tugged his shorts and underwear down, just enough to free his flesh in front of his face.   
Octavio pulled his curls away from his face, humming in satisfaction as his partner kissed along his shaft, before taking him into his mouth.   
"Damn, if I knew you were gonna be this worked up, I would've gotten here a lot faster," he said, with a small laugh.   
Elliott pulled off him, replacing his lips with his hand, as he swirled a closed fist around the head of his lover's cock.   
"This is your fault. I couldn't stop thinking about you all night."   
"I was thinking about you too," Octavio replied, letting out a long sigh when Elliott wrapped his lips around him again.   
Octavio tugged on the trickster's hair, wanting to pull him closer, the contact forcing a moan from the back of his partner's throat. Elliott let himself relax, and allowed the speedster to take control of the situation. He held still, while Octavio rolled his hips towards him, giving him as much of his length as he thought he could take. Elliott knew Octavio wouldn't force too much on him, unless he wanted it, but just the feeling of being used like this, caused his own, neglected dick in his pants to stir with interest. He didn't take his eyes off his partner, as he moved his hands down to fumble with his belt and undo the button and zip of his dark slacks, allowing him some room to dip his hand into his boxers and begin fondling himself. Octavio watched him for a few moments, groaning softly at the sight, before pulling away and hooking a finger in the trickster's shirt collar, wordless telling him to stand.   
"You didn't think I came all the way here to watch you jerk yourself off, did you, mi amor?" he said, lightly shoving his boyfriend back against the desk. "I think I can offer you something a little better."   
The runner pulled his trousers and boxers down, until they were resting around his ankles, smirking to himself when he caught the trickster bite down his lip, his brown eyes flicking towards the door of the office.   
"I think I forgot to lock that," Elliott whispered, only causing his boyfriend to grin at him once more, before replying.   
"What's life without a little danger, eh?"   
Octavio took the trickster's cock in his hand, extending his tongue so he could give the flushed tip a few tentative licks, teasing him. Elliott's hips bucked forward involuntarily, when his partner moved his mouth closer, running his lips along the head, before parting them and taking some of his length inside. Elliott's eyes fluttered closed, finally getting a taste of that feeling he'd been craving all evening. Octavio rolled his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, simultaneously wrapping his hand around the base of Elliott's shaft, pumping in a rhythm he knew he liked. Elliott's head fell back, letting out a deep moan, his hands gripping the edge of the desk, as his entire body began to tingle with pleasure and desire.   
"P-please," he whimpered, brushing his fingers through the runner's fringe, as he looked down at him. "Can...can I fuck you, baby? Please, I...or you can fuck me. I just need...something." 

Octavio stood up, snaking his arms around his partner's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Elliott moaned needily into his mouth, tasting himself on his lover's tongue.  
"I want you so bad," he whispered, his hands already moving to unzip the runner's hoodie.   
"You want me?"   
"So bad."   
The younger legend reached up so he could whisper in his lover's ear.   
"I want you to fuck me. Think you can do that, Papi?"   
Elliott nodded, enthusiastically.   
"Yes. Fuck yes, I can."   
He buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, kissing and nipping at his skin, while Octavio's hands tackled the task of undoing all the buttons of Elliott's shirt. He was beginning to lose patience, especially when the trickster began to grind his hips towards him, brushing their cocks against each other. He tugged the offending clothing apart to open it, popping a few of the buttons in the process, but he didn't care and it didn't seem like Elliott did either. The trickster planted his hands on his lover's hips and spun him around to face the desk. He kissed the back of his neck desperately, until he found himself distracted by a thought and pulled away, breathlessly.   
"Wait, did you bring...stuff?"   
"In my bag," Octavio replied, his tone of voice clearly showing his growing impatience; any sense left him, clouded by desire and lust.   
Elliott moved quickly, and retrieved his partner's bag, rummaging around inside until he found what he wanted. He popped the cap on the lube bottle, before crouching down behind his boyfriend. He shimmied the speedster's shorts and underwear down his legs completely, allowing Octavio to kick them away when they reached the floor. Elliott's mouth almost watered at the sight in front of him. He kneaded his fingers into the soft flesh of the runner's backside, his eyes focused on the butt plug inserted into him.  
"You never told me you were pretty much ready to go."   
"I wanted to surprise you," Octavio quipped, pushing his ass back into his lover's touch. "I told you I had something to do before I came here."   
"You're the best. So fucking hot," the trickster hummed, kissing his cheeks all over. "Is it...okay, if I take it out?"   
"Only if you're planning on replacing it with something else," the speedster replied, his tone teasing.   
He let out a shallow groan when Elliott began removing the toy, as carefully as he could. He stood and retrieved the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before beginning to push them against his partner. He could work them in a little easier than normal, thanks to Octavio's earlier preparations. He leaned forward, kissing the side of the runner's face, while he fingered him, murmuring sweet praises into his ears. 

Elliott placed one hand on Octavio's lower back, encouraging him to bend further over the desk, while he applied some lube to them both with his other hand. He squeezed the runner's ass appreciatively, while he stroked his length, bringing the tip of his cock to rest against his entrance. Octavio kept his hands firmly planted against the wooden surface, wiggling his butt back towards his partner, as if he was trying to coax him to do something. Elliott didn't need to be convinced to make a move, but part of him wanted to just savor this moment. Seeing his boyfriend all laid out in front of him just waiting to be taken, sent some sort of primal desire through him. He gave the speedster's ass a playful spank, before easing himself in. Octavio crossed his arms in front of him, burying his face into their confines, but it didn't stop the trickster from hearing the adorable gasp that escaped his lips. Elliott gripped his shoulder firmly, as he began rolling his hips against him, starting out slow and pulling all the way out until he could see the head of his cock each time.   
"You're so big," Octavio praised him, though it was muffled against his arms. "Feels so good."   
The trickster repurposed his hand, to slide his arm around the younger legend's torso, pulling him back against him, so they were in a standing position. The speedster rested his hands on the desk to try keep his balance, while his partner continued to thrust into him, holding him close and whispering into his ear.   
"Baby, you feel so good. I love you so much."   
Octavio nodded, biting down on his lip, moving his hips backwards, somewhat clumsily to meet his lover's movements.   
"Faster," he breathed. "Harder."   
The trickster complied with the request as best he could, swapping to shorter but quicker rolls of his hips, until the dull sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the small office space. Elliott's fingers came to rest around the front of the runner's throat, prompting him to turn his face around to look at him. Elliott loved how he looked right now: pupils dilated with lust and need, and his freckled cheeks were tinted a shade of rosy pink and it was all for him. He placed a sloppy kiss to the side of Octavio's half opened mouth, before slowing his pace down to a stop.   
"Turn around, sweetheart. I want to see you properly."   
Octavio repositioned himself, so he was lying back on the desk, allowing his boyfriend to pull his hips off it slightly, giving him a better angle to work with. Elliott adjusted his legs to his liking, decided to place one on, gently, over his shoulder. He smiled down at his partner, while he lined his dick up with him again.   
"Try not to kick me in the head this time."   
The runner snorted.   
"Oh, come on that was one time! And you always bring it-...Ohh."   
Octavio let his head fall freely back against the wooden surface beneath him, as his lover pushed back into him, stretching him so perfectly. He brought his hand down to give his own cock some attention, stroking himself along with Elliott's movements. They locked eyes, and watched each other for every change in expression, every blush, every bead of sweat that formed. The runner stretched his arms out towards his partner, managing to grace his nails against the exposed skin of his abdomen. He wanted him to come closer. He'd be honest, he'd fucked a couple of people in the back of old bars before he'd left Psamathe. Maybe a couple on Solas too, but he couldn't quite remember. What he did know was, Elliott was the best he'd ever had, and it was all because of one little thing; Love. He adored every inch of that man, and when Elliott leaned forward to place brush his lips against his own, he really felt that the trickster felt the same way. And perhaps being fucked on a gently used, creaky desk in a dingy office in the back of his boyfriend's bar wasn't the ideal place to reflect on his time with the love of his life, but Octavio couldn't help it. He loved him. He wrapped his free arm around his lover's neck, pulling the trickster on top of him, continuing to work himself in his palm as best he could. Elliott's arms curled under the runner's shoulders, holding him tightly, while he placed sweet kisses along his jawline.   
"I'm...f-fuck, gonna cum, bab-baby," the trickster announced suddenly.   
Octavio cupped his face, running his fingers through his beard before, pulling him into a deep kiss as he reached his breaking point; moaning shamelessly into the runner's mouth as his hips stuttered, filling his partner with his release. Octavio continued to jerk himself off, allowing himself to succumb to the welcomed warm feeling Elliott had given him. The trickster continued to roll his hips, assisting his partner in reaching his own orgasm, as best as he could. They remained in each other's hold, offering each other tired, open mouth kisses, until the position became uncomfortable, forcing them apart. 

"That was _definitely_ worth the wait," Elliott chuckled, offering his partner a few more kisses before pulling out.   
He stood for a moment, simply watching his load begin to dribble from his partner before fixing himself back into his underwear and slacks. Octavio didn't budge, remaining on the desk, until the trickster rested his hand against his thigh, stroking it lovingly.   
"I'll get you something to clean up with."   
"Where's my plug?" the speedster asked, his tone almost a whine. "I wanna keep it in."   
"Tav! That's…," Elliott began, his cheeks flushing as he watched his partner find what he was looking for, and inserting it back into himself.   
"Incredibly hot?" Octavio finished for him, with a smirk.   
"I was hoping you'd stay, for a little bit," the trickster said sheepishly, stroking the younger legend's cheeks with his thumbs. "My shift ends in just over an hour...though...I feel kinda bad for slacking off, so maybe I'll do some overtime."   
"I _was_ going to stay," Octavio replied, with a mischievous smile. "I'm thirsty. I want a drink."   
Elliott's blush deepened.   
"You're just gonna...walk out there with…".   
"Uh huh."   
The trickster stood by and watched as his partner dressed himself, and gathered his belongings like this situation was nothing at all.   
"I can't believe you're doing this."   
"Live a little, cariño!" Octavio responded enthusiastically. "It's exciting!"   
"You're so nasty."   
"And you love it!"   
Elliott let out a small chuckle, at the remark, while a quick kiss was placed to his cheek. He had a point.   
"Now, come on. Rapidó," the runner continued, already making his way out the office door and into the lounge. "I'm gonna die of thirst!"   
Elliott shook his head, despite the amused smile on his face, while he tugged on his shirt and began quickly doing up the buttons. He sighed to himself, when he got to the missing ones, that Octavio had torn off, eventually decided to slip on his boyfriend's hoodie that he'd left behind, despite it being a little too small. It wasn't even going to be a little obvious to everyone, what just happened. Nope. Not even a little bit. That's what he tried to tell himself, anyways. He adjusted himself as best he could, before following his boyfriend out of the office; seeing him already perched at his usual spot at the bar, waiting. Elliott fixed them both a drink, trying to ignore the weird look one of his staff members was giving him, his stomach fluttering when Octavio gave him a coy smile, loving every minute of this. The trickster tapped the tips of his fingers against his glass, obviously self conscious, until Octavio's hand came to rest on his own, offering him a comforting squeeze and smile, that quickly turned into a giggle as soon as the pair locked eyes. Elliott couldn't resist the urge to laugh too, his lover's laughter and smile being so infectious and something he adored so much. Only Octavio could convince him into these situations that made him feel so alive. He brought the runner's hand to his lips, kissing his fingers softly, in a way that made him beam at him, his freckled cheeks tinting slightly.   
God, Elliott loved him. Even if he was sometimes left wondering, how he ever kept up with Octavio and his antics. But there was no denying that they always ended up being worth it. That, he was sure of. 


End file.
